


Thesaurus

by fobfantasia



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, patrick stump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Patrick are finally together and one of your make out sessions escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thesaurus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my friend Mariana. The first part is hers, after is mine.

This was it, Patrick and you were finally together. After years of crushing on him, one day after a gig at a local coffee shop, the shy 18 year old boy decided to confess his long time love for you. Needless to say you were shocked, you both stood there in silence for a while, you tried to process what he had just said. His face turned sad because he thought you were going to reject him. But, you just pulled him in to a kiss and you've been dating him ever since.  
You were watching movies at his house, snugged up together in his bed watching your favorite movie for like the 20th time. He never seemed to mind, he did what he could to make you happy. Of course, there were heated make out sessions in the middle of some scenes so he could never really complain. This one session in particular got so hot that you climbed on top of him and pinned him down. His hands were rubbing up and down your back and you moaned into his mouth. You grinded down on his lap, realizing his lightning rod was already up and at it. You reached down to massage his DNA rifle and he groaned in content. His hand traveled down your sides and up your stomach resting them on your tiddly bits. He massaged your knockers and you broke the kiss to tilt your head back in pleasure. You sat up on his lap feeling his wankie against your cooch. He tugged at your shirt and you raised your arms up allowing him to slip off your shirt. He then tried to undo your bra and release your boobles but started fumbling with the clasp. You gave him a hand and soon his fingers were rubbing your erect nip nops. You leaned down to make out with him once more until you moved yourself down his body and paused face to face with the MONSTER in his pants. You started to unbutton his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. You unveil his divine rod. He gasped at the cold air hitting his twinkie.  
-  
You bit your lip as you stared at his all beef thermometer, pressing your hand on your hot oven.  
"Babe, are you really ready for this?" Patrick asked, sliding his hand up and down your arm. You nod and he smirks, kissing you again and grinding his privates onto your privates, since you were in private.  
His hands trailed to your hoo ha, pulling down your clothes and placing his fingers directly on your Nerf super soaker. You moaned as his phalanges went inside your test tube, hitting the write spot with each curl.  
"Get your straw in my juice pouch already-" you groaned, taking his breadstick in your hand. He nodded as you hovered over it, entering your secret lair.  
You thrusted with each other in a rhythm, speeding up when you felt your gusher take hold. It was visible in his face, his fruit-by-the-foot needed to be unrolled.  
"You gonna?" You asked, getting a low groan and a nod in response. "Go ahead, steam your noodle inside my pot," you whispered in his ear, not able to hold it much longer.  
His dynamite exploded in your cavern, his yogurt filling you up. You did right before him, panting into his neck afterwards. He took captain winky out of his ship, relaxing with you on top. He leaned to your ear and whispered softly:  
"You're gonna have to help clean my man ink stains off this couch."

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe this was a joke.


End file.
